benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff Maltby
Geoff Maltby "The Oracle" is a Lancashire pub quiz champion. Never far from a competition, a wager or just an argument. Known as 'The Oracle' because of his computer-like knowledge of trivial facts and figures, Geoff holidayed at The Solana Apartments for many years with his mother, although he tells everyone she's his PA. Storylines Series 1 - 3 Geoff comes on holiday with his Mother Noreen Maltby (Elsie Kelly) although he likes to tell everyone she is his PA. Geoff often organises holiday pursuits. These have included an arm-wrestling competition and a beach-side sporting activity. During a diving contest with Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings) Mel almost drowns! When Geoff's parachute goes out of control he almost kills Mel again after crashing into him! He has a short temper and hates losing so when the Garvey's beat him in a pub quiz he is not happy! In Series 2 Geoff goes on a date with Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley) however he has one too many drinks and ends up revealing he is a virgin! In Series 3 his mom is convinced that he is gay. In the next episode he ends up going on a blind date who turns out to be Les Conroy (Tim Healy) who is a transvestite! When the Solona gets robbed Geoff tells his mother fought off five thieves (despite the fact their was only two thieves and Geoff had nothing to do with them). When Noreen tells the police they arrest him for wasting police time! In this season Geoff attempts to flirt with Telle, despite the fact their date wasn't a success last year. Chantelle doesn't like the fact Geoff keeps lying although in the final episode of the season Telle finally decides to date him and they decide to move in together when they get back to the UK. Series 4 - 6 Geoff and Telle do not come on holiday for the next few years however Noreen and Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran) keep in touch via Phone or Twitter. It is revealed that Telle is pregnant with Geoff's baby. Series 7 Geoff returns with his mother in Series 7. However he is not with Telle as they have split up. He catches the eye of Terri Dawson (Charlotte Eaton) however he already has fiancé. He meets Ionela online and told her he was a successful business man. When Geoff gets trapped in a lift with his mother she reveals that he is actually adopted! After they get out the lift, Geoff tells Ionela the truth and when she find out he is not successful she leaves him immediately. Series 8 Geoff returns to the Solana again with his mother Noreen and this time his sister Pauline (Selina Griffiths). Geoff and Pauline are constantly arguing like little children which embarrasses Noreen. The family were unhappy when they arrive back to Neptune's after paintballing trip that went extremely wrong! When he has trouble with his laptop he gives it to Rob Dawson (Josh Bolt) to fix. When Pauline falls off the wagon he tries to help her and gets very protective over her, especially when the other residents are taking the mick of her. The family decided to cut there holiday short and return home however not before Geoff bumps into his old flame Ionela. He tries to convince her to get back with him however she ends up rejecting him at the airport. Series 9 The Matlby's return in Series 9 and Noreen and Geoff are convinced Pauline is pregnant. After Geoff spends the day trying to find out who got her pregnant she reveals she is not pregnant! More trouble comes to the family when Pauline's controlling boyfriend Malcolm Barrett arrives at the Solana. Geoff and Malcolm imminently clash and Geoff gets very protective over Pauline. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters